Our aim is to develop and test the effectiveness of an educational intervention designed to promote health and reduce morbidity in Cystic Fibrosis (CF) patients. Adherence to a well-formulated program of medical management can slow the progress of the disease, reduce complications, prolong the lives, and enhance the quality of life for CF patients. This demonstration and education research project is intended to Apply the critical incident technique to quantify the nature and incidence of compliance problems in the medical management of CF; to devise a pilot patient education program for adolescents and young adults with aimed at enhancing the compliance of participants with prescribed medical regimens for the disease; to develop the means to identify via psychological screening techniques individuals at risk for medical non-compliance in the population of CF patients; and to assess the effectiveness of the education program on medical compliance behaviors of CF patients (including both those deemed "compliant" and those deemed "non-compliant" prior to the intervention). During the first year, the critical incident methodology will be applied to the entire outpatient population of the CF clinic at Boston Children's Hospital. During the second year, 100 adolescent and young adult patients will be exposed to the intervention program developed and refined a year earlier. Patients will then be followed up six months later using observable measures of medical compliance, plus self-report, parental report and medical cost data.